1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and more particularly to an improved bowling ball tool and kit containing the same.
2. Prior Art
When a plastic bowling ball is purchased, two or three finger holes are drilled into the ball by a professional ball drilling machine at the sales store for the ball, in order to accommodate the bowlers' hand. The holes are dimensioned so that the fingers can slip easily into and out of the ball for proper gripping and release, but the holes are not loose. However, as the bowler continues to bowl, his or her fingers gradually expand in diameter through the exercise so that the initially properly fitting bowling ball eventually becomes too tight in the finger holes, causing finger burn and inhibiting a proper release of the ball during bowling.
The ball must then be brought back to the bowling ball sales outlet or to another professional facility for the finger holes to be redrilled to the proper larger size. This is an expense and inconvenience. Moreover, the bowler usually delays this procedure due to such expense and inconvenience until the finger hole problem becomes severe and seriously interferes with the bowlers' bowling technique.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a simple, inexpensive and efficient means for the bowler himself or herself to be able to rapidly and accurately expand the bowling ball finger holes as and when such expansion is needed, in order to provide maximum ball efficiency and comfort, and avoid damaging the bowlers' fingers and technique.